Batman and the Sluts of the DC Universe
by brucewayne18
Summary: A story of Batman fucking the women of the DC Universe


Batman was in the Batcave alone and with nothing to do. So he did what he always did when he was alone. He opened a secret folder on the Batcomputer named Stephanie. He then opened the video, which showed stephanie brown, the 3rd Batgirl, masterbating in the guest room of Wayne manor. He then pulled out his 10 inch cock and started jerking off to the video of her,

Stephanie walked down the stairs to the batcave, as she got closer she heard a faint moaning. She walked in to see Batman jerking himself off to a video of her masterbating. She found this very sexy and perverted at the same time. But she didn't care. She saw this as an opportunity. She had always wanted to fuck Batman, and now she had her chance.

"Hi bruce" she said as she walked in on him mid jerk.

"Oh hi Stephanie" bruce said nervously as he quickly closed the video and put his cock back in his pants

"Bruce we need to talk, listen i wanna fuck you, and i know you wanna fuck me, and don't try to deny it. I've seen you stare at my large tits in my tight batgirl costume. I bet you wish they were wrapped around your cock. " she said as she squeezed her tits together, making them look even bigger. Causing batman to get a even harder boner. She then walked over to him and pulled out his large cock.

"It's even bigger than i imagined." she said as she started to jerk his cock.

She then started to suck his large cock. Bruce loved the feeling of her warm, wet mouth as she bobbed her head on his cock. "Bruce you taste so good!" she said as she jerk him. After 10 mins of blowjob, she took his cock out of her mouth and placed it in between her large, DD tits. She then started to quickly grind her tits on his cock "Your cock feels so good in between my tits, i bet you want to explode all over my tits!" she said seductively. Bruce could feel he was about to cum, so he pulled out his cock and started jerking. "Cum on my tits bruce!" she moaned as she started to finger herself. He then blew his massive load all over her tits and face. She placed his still hard cock back in her mouth and licked of all the extra cum. "Your cum tastes so good bruce." she said as she jerked him slowly.

He then laid down as she placed his cock in her pussy and started to ride him. "Oh my god bruce your cock is feels amazing!" she moaned. "Aww it's so fucking deep in my pussy!'" Her pussy was so tight that it squeezed his cock and made him even harder. He then started to thrust his cock quickly into her pussy. "Oh bruce, Im gonna cum! Im gonna cum! OH!!! Im Cumming." She moaned as she came all over his cock.

She then got on all fours and shook her round ass in his face. He then got behind her and started teasing her with his cock. "Bruce you fucker! Just fuck me already!" He then rammed his cock deep in her pussy and started to thrust as fast as he could. As he fucked her, she started to moan as loud as possible. "Oh Bruce! Please make me cum! Make me cum with your huge cock!" She moaned.Bruce couldfeel that he was about to cum, but first he would give her one last orgasm. "I'm cumming!!" She screamed as she squirted all over his cock. This sent Bruce over the edge and with one final thrust, he came deep in her pussy. "Mmm Bruce, that was amazing!" She said "I can feel your cum in me, and now I'm gonna have your baby. "Great!" He lied. He wasn't ready to be a father, but he would worry about that in 9 months. For now he spent the rest of the night making out and passionately making love with Stephanie.e then got behind her and started teasing her with his cock. "Bruce you fucker! Just fuck me already!" He then rammed his cock deep in her pussy and started to thrust as fast as he could. As he fucked her, she started to moan as loud as possible. "Oh Bruce! Please make me cum! Make me cum with your huge cock!" She moaned.Bruce couldfeel that he was about to cum, but first he would give her one last orgasm. "I'm cumming!!" She screamed as she squirted all over his cock. This sent Bruce over the edge and with one final thrust, he came deep in her pussy. "Mmm Bruce, that was amazing!" She said "I can feel your cum in me, and now I'm gonna have your baby. "Great!" He lied. He wasn't ready to be a father, but he would worry about that in 9 months. For now he spent the rest of the night making out and passionately making love with Stephanie.


End file.
